This invention relates to a hub moment sensor which develops signals indicative of the pitch and roll moments acting on a horizontal rotor aircraft.
Devices which are used to indicate the pitch and roll of aircraft are well known in the art. Such devices normally comprise instruments having verticality sensors which are mounted in the aircraft and which develop signals in response to movement of the aircraft. Such sensing instruments are not totally accurate when used to indicate the pitch and roll moments which are acting on an aircraft, however and such information is useful in controlling flight performance. There is therefore a need in the art for a pitch and roll moment sensor which is uniquely suited for use in horizontal rotor aircraft.